Exhaustion
by Smiffygans Nekobasu
Summary: The centuries are changing the world..its not the place that it once was.It overwhelms me sometimes. It exhausts me. short piece set before the Underworld movie.


**A/N: Just something odd I decided to write. Not even sure why really. The result of boredom I guess. Anyway plz be kind and review this as short as it is.**

"I am glad to see you again." It was easy to tell that the dark-eyed beauty spoke the truth. He was her creator, and had learned to see through her. During her hundred year reign as elder, she might have improved in her ability to obscure the truth from him..but he doubted it. He had created her, she was a part of him and that would never change. He had made her what she was, and thus he owned just a tiny bit of her soul. She seemed to sense his thoughts, and she glanced up at him, her eyes unreadble for a moment. She had gotten better. He lowered his eyebrows, and for lack of anything better to do, she turned her eyes to the door. He always won their little staring matches, he had eyes that made her wish she had never woke him.

"Are you anxious to sleep than?" She wandered how long she could stare at the door before she would have no choice but to look at him. It was always the same between them. It was never the same way when Victor woke her. She hated her turn in the waking, although she enjoyed her reign greatly. She knew that he was awaiting her awnser, but she could not think of a proper one to give him. Instead there was an ackward silence on her part. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, and somehow the thought brought chills to her flesh. He frightened her although she could not fathom the reason for it being so.

"I am exhausted." She spoke with a voice of a weary woman who was long overdue for a rest. He chuckled and it made her jaw tremble although she fought to hold it steady. He sent a wave of anger through her. How dare he laugh at her? She kept the scathing remark she wanted to spit on her tongue. Had it been Victor she would have let it slip. He was different however. He had made her. She knew that he already understood what she was thinking, at least to an extent.

"I believe these years are catching up with you, Amelia. You were always restless. You were never exhausted before."

"And you were never this talkative before. Perhaps I am not the only one that the years are catching up to, Marcus." He was glad that she was not looking at him. He couldn't possibly explain the affectionate smile that played across his cold lips. He enjoyed her temper when it came to him. She never seemed to have much patientence with him. He loved to try her temper. "Perhaps I have grown accustomed to these periods of rest. Besides the centuries are changing the world. It is no longer the place it once was."

"Does it frighten you?" His question was not cruel by nature, nor teasing. It almost seemed concerned. A feeling of satisfaction washed over her. She, Amelia, had made him nervous about his own reign. The world was not the place that it had been two hundred years ago, would he be able to deal with the changes that had occurred?

"It overwhelms me at times. It exhausts me. Suddenly I know why humans are to live such a short time. It is unbearable to watch the years pass, exhausting to be forced to endure the changes this world chooses to make. I only wonder what will become of our clan..of our kind." She stopped, feeling winded. She had said to much. Amelia always felt that giving Marcus a look inside of her was dangerous. She could feel him worming his way around in her mind as it was. She could feel him dissecting her ever move and expression. He loved to study her, to judge what she was thinking. It angered her, it terrified her.

Marcus studied her strapless dress. She always preferred the simplest colors, however she preferred complex patterns, without straps..always. He enjoyed waking up to her undoubtably female presence. Many, including Amelia herself, seemed to forget that she was a woman. Marcus never could forget. She was beautiful, and he enjoyed surrounding himself with beautiful things. Her delicate peach dress accented her colorless flesh in a way that made him realize just how porcelain she was. She was a perfect doll. He had chosen the one he would immortalize well. He had always been careful to pick the beautiful to change..vampires were getting careless in the new century. They no longer cared for things like beauty. Amelia was exotic, she was foreign, she was perfect. "The feeling is one I know too well. Do you long for the life of a mortal, my beautiful child?"

Her dark, liquid eyes narrowed as he spoke these words. Out of respect, she had delayed their conversation until he was fully awake and able to move around again. Now she heard him move from the throne like chair that he preferred when awake. He moved around the marble room, always carefully avoiding her sight line. "Don't call me a child, you know how I despise that."

He came to a rest behind her, his fingertips trailing over her naked shoulders and down her collarbones. "The years have been good to you, Amelia." Her eyes snapped closed as she felt his touch send a static charge through her. She could feel power radiating from his fingertips. She wanted him to back away but she said nothing to halt his explorations. His fingers dipped low to the swells that her gown pressed upwards attractively. She sucked in a quick gasp, and he moved one hand down to press her body fully against his. "You are as fresh faced as the day that I first laid eyes upon you."

"Marcus.." She regained her senses suddenly and removed his hands from her body. "You have done little to ease my concerns about the coven." He laughed again, tilting his head back as if it were uproariously funny. His cold blue eyes never left her own. He took two steps closer, closing the space that she had creating between them. The continued an ackward dance of moving toward and away from one another, until Amelia found her legs resting against the edge of her own tomb. She stopped and pressed her lips together in a firm line, her hands raising cautiously to stop him from coming too close to her.

"Ease your fears? What shall I say to you, my beautiful child? I do not believe that it is the coven you fear for?"

"I believe that it is more than the coven you have on your mind sometimes when you are with me, Marcus." Her sharp tongue lashed out before she could stop herself. His cold, ivory fingers wrapped around her own, pulling them down until they were resting at her sides. His face stopped near hers and she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Amelia, my love." He fled and she was left to her own company until she chose to fall into her two hundred year long slumber. It would be three hundred years before she saw him again, the thought was both maddening and comforting. Despite her strange fear of him, she had grown to..expect their strange encounters.

"I will be glad to see you again when we next meet." He heard her words echo across the grey room that now stretched between them. His lips curled upwards, but he gave no reply.


End file.
